In-train information distribution and display systems that distribute and display advertising information, guidance information and the like, using display devices installed in trains have been recently utilized.
An in-train information display system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is an example of this type of system. In Patent Literature 1, a plurality of display devices having a small camera mounted thereon are installed in cars and contents to be displayed on the display devices are determined based on video data taken by the small cameras. Specifically, information about faces of persons that observe display screens of the display devices, the number of persons, the sex thereof and the like are recognized based on the video data taken by the small cameras, and contents to be displayed on the display devices are determined based on the information. Further, information extracted from the video data is transmitted to a content server on the ground, a distribution schedule is created by the content server, and the created distribution schedule is distributed to an on-board server together with the corresponding contents.
Patent Literature 2 describes a train-mounted video-information distribution and display system that provides video information to passengers in cars of a train. According to this system, one or more pieces of video information determined based on segmentation information for specifying a predetermined section within a running section of a train are contained in displayed programs, and the determined one or more pieces of video information are repeatedly displayed in the predetermined section.